Don't break the time turner!
by Little Miss K xx
Summary: What will happen when Teddy, Victorie, Dominique, James, Fred, Rose,Albus, Roxanne, Molly, Hugo and Lily travel back into Harry's sixth year can their parents save their future or will they destroy their parents past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So I have read probably every next generation fan fiction on this site and I was totally inspired by them to give it ago. I love the whole time travelling thing I think its amazing I also like little Lily and Hugo because they are just so cute. Oh and this is my first fanfic So enjoy!**

 **Age:**

 **Teddy Lupin: 16**

 **Victorie Weasley:15**

 **Dominique Weasley:11**

 **James Sirius Potter: 10**

 **Fred Weasley: 10**

 **Rose Weasley: 8**

 **Albus Severus Potter: 8**

 **Roxanne Weasley: 8**

 **Molly Weasley: 5**

 **Hugo Weasley: 4**

 **Lily Luna Potter: 4**

 **Let the story begin!**

It was a quiet evening in the Potter house and for once it seemed to be calm. Ginny Potter had started making dinner when she heard a quiet pop and saw her husband walk into the room.

"Evening love" He smiled putting his briefcase down and wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife.

"Evening. How was work?" she asked turning around and letting magic take over for a bit.

" Exactly how it was yesterday I would of much rather of spent it with you though "

And with that he kissed her on the lips pulling her torso towards his. He was about to deepen the kiss when Ginny broke it up.

" Not now the kids are here" she replied placing her arms around his neck. He smiled every weekend one couple would take care of the kids while everyone else would go out then they would all meet up at the burrow the following Sunday.

" I'm going to go and check on the kids" he said unlooping his arms from around his wife and walking towards the living room.

When Harry approached the living room he couldn't help but grin at the scene. Teddy, his godson, was sitting in the corner with his arm around his girlfriend and Harry's eldest niece Victorie and they were quietly talking to each other. Dominique was painting Roxanne's nails with a sharp pink, both Albus and Rose had opted to read a book and Molly, Hugo and Lily were sleeping on the sofa next to Teddy and Victorie, Lily had managed to get most of her tiny body onto Teddy's lap and Hugo's upper body was slanted onto Victories' lap and Molly had taken to squashing herself next to Teddy's lap. However James and Fred where no where to be seen. This caused Harry some anxiety but figured they would be testing some sort of Weasleys wizard Wheezes product and with that thought he left the room.

Seconds after Harry left the room Hugo eyes shot open and threw up all over himself and the floor. Everybody stared at Hugo in surprise he then started to cry and for a four year old it was very loud this woke both Lily and Molly up who looked angry from being woken up so abruptly. Victorie grabbed Hugo and picked him up bouncing him up and down while leaving the room to clear him up. Teddy was left with the job of cleaning it up he could of called his godfather into the room to clean it up by magic but simply wiped it up with a mop.

He sat back down where Lily jumped on his lap with a big grin on her face as she snuggled into his chest, Lily adored Teddy with every fibre of her body and he was very protective over both Lily and Molly. Molly however chose to snuggle up next to his side. He was about to close his eyes when he heard something.

" JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, FRED WEASLEY YOU GET YOUR BEHINDS DOWNSTAIRS OR I WILL TELL AUNT GINNY"

Teddy had only heard Victorie yell like that once and it was not a good situation. The door creaked open and both James and Fred walked in on the verge of tears followed by a red faced Victorie with a pale looking Hugo on her hip.

" What happened now?" Teddy asked

" I caught these two" she huffed " In uncle Harry's office you known the one we are not allowed to go under any situation " she said sitting down on the sofa and pulling Hugo forward onto her lap in which he hurried his face into her long blonde hair.

"You guys should not off done that" Teddy said sternly staring at both James and Fred as they hung their heads.

"But Teddy-"

"No but's you broke a rule just be happy I'm not telling aunty Ginny" He said. Both James and Fred's heads shot up they didn't want to admit it but they both terrified of her. They nodded and the sat down on the floor. It was then when Teddy noticed the gold chain Fred had retrieved from his pocket. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. Teddy sprung up and Lily fell onto the sofa.

"Fred where did you get that?" he asked stepping towards the two boys.

"Somewhere" He replied with a sulk to the tone.

" Freddie that's a time turner most of them were destroyed the year I was born but some were kept, did you get that from Uncle Harry's office?"  
Fred shrugged. With this Victorie walked over to Teddy and the boys leaving the three young children curled up with each other. This also caused everyone to look up from what they were doing.

" Fred that's really dangerous give it to me please"

" What no way I found it"

" Fred just give it to him" Albus said

"Shut up Al " James glared

" You can't tell him what to do" Rose spat defending her favourite cousin and best friend.

"Vicky I don't feel very well" Hugo moaned clutching his stomach and making his way over to where Victorie was standing " I want mummy" Victorie looked over at Hugo who was getting paler every second.

"It's going to be ok Hugo do you feel sick?" she asked the four year old who was feeling around for her. He nodded when she picked him up.

Teddy was still arguing with Fred when he felt a little hand pat his leg.

" Teddy I don't feel very well" she cried. His attention focused on Lily and he picked her up feeling her forehead she did feel warm but all she did was bury her head into his chest. He turned back to Fred.

"For god sakes Fred just give me it"

Teddy lunged at him causing Fred to throw it too James but he didn't catch it and it crashed on the floor and broke. There was only time for a quick glance from Teddy to Victorie and then they were all swifter away by the sand that had risen up from the floor.


	2. Don't break the time turner chapter 2

**Hi again so when I uploaded the first chapter I got a load of emails about how people were following my book and it made me jumps up and down so now I'm here sitting on my bed writing the 2** **nd** **chapter because I think this book is going to be great. Please leave a review if there is something you like you don't like or you have any questions I am open to answering. So I present to you the second chapter!**

Chapter 2: Are you going to tell me who you are?

Victorie hit the ground with a tremendous force she opened her eyes to see a fuzzy Teddy crawling of the ground.

"Teddy?" she asked her eyesight coming back too normal, however she hadn't even taken her surroundings in when she heard another crash and an ow.

"Dom are you ok?"

Before she could answer 5 more sounds of people hitting wood could be heard and a chorus of pain could be heard. By this time both Victorie and Teddy had gotten up and were walking towards the cluster of people.

"Ow James your butt is in my face"

"Sorry Rose I just fell from the Sky"

"Fred get your hand of me"

"Oh god I really didn't want to touch you there Roxie"

"Al your knee is on my neck"

"Sorry"

Teddy counted the clustering bunch and turned to Victorie.

"Where are Molly, Hugo and Lily?"

Victorie was about to count the now untangled people when three screams came from up above and Molly Hugo and Lily crashed onto the solid floor. Then it wasn't screams it was cries Victorie and Teddy rushed over to the three, Molly had stopped crying now and it was a quite whimper as she made her way over to Roxanne but Hugo looked moments away from death Lily didn't look quite as bad but a green tinge started to appear on her face and she crawled her way to Teddy as Hugo was already snuggled into Victorie's blonde hair. They were both burning hot.

For the first time Victorie took in her surroundings. It was very familiar the home made food smell the red and brown decorations and then it hit her. They were at the burrow.

Just then a small plump woman walked in and screamed. Victorie's eyes bursted open it was her grandmother but she was younger.

"Who… Who are you? Are you a death eater? Get out of my house now! The woman said building up all her courage and pointing her wand at them. Teddy looked at me shocked he then stepped forward in front of the group.

" I'm really sorry for intruding, look I know this may sound like an odd question but what year is it?" he asked in his most polite voice. The witch lowered her wand.

"1996" she replied

Victorie closed her eyes as did Teddy. Those idiots she thought. Teddy was about to say something when a new group of people came running in with the wands pointed at them. Victorie noticed most of them some however were unfamiliar. Teddy had frozen, his parents had come into the room, his dead parents. Victorie, noticing Teddy wouldn't be speaking for a while walked up next to him taking her free hand and squeezing Teddy

"Look I know you probably won't believe us but we are from the future 2014 to be exact" she announced and all the adults looked at us warily.

" Prove it" Remus said

" How?" Victorie asked

"Use Legilimency" Teddy finally spoke up. Remus looked at him for a second "But be warned I will push you out if needs be" Teddy said winking at Victorie. Remus muttered a spell and a few seconds later he spoke.

" They are telling the truth"

Molly gasped and everyone else lowered their wands.

" Arthur can you go and tell Albus that he needs to come urgently please" Remus muttered and with that Arthur descended to the living room"

" So who are you?" Molly asked sitting down in the armchair closest to her.

"We were about to ask the same question" Everyone swirled around to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George stand in the doorway.

"Mum who are these people?" Ron asked walking over to his mother

And with that Hugo snapped his head up from Victories chest. His father was God to Hugo.

"Daddy!" Hugo yelled squirming out of Victories grip and running over to Ron who looked astonished. Molly reacted quicker than anyone else he was right next to her and she could see the beads of sweat dripping off of him she felt his forehead.

" He's burning up bless him" she said

Hugo was still standing in front of his father his hands raised in the attempt to be picked up. Ron didn't know what to do who knew he was not a father for certain.

"Ron just pick him up look at him he looks on the verge of tears" Ginny said.

Lily would recognised that voice anywhere it was her mum she looked after her when she was sick. She needed her mum.

Ron picked the small child up carefully and held him it felt… right. Hugo snuggled into his father getting snot all over his shirt but Ron didn't care. Lily on the other hand was fighting Teddy's grip eventually he gave up and settled her down.

"MUMMY I DON'T FEEL WELL! MAKE IT BETTER!" The newly four year old yelled running to Ginny. Ginny's eyes widened but she felt sympathy for the little girl she was clearly confused. Ginny bent down and felt her temperature.

" Your burning up sweetie" with this Lily started crying and she ran into her mother getting drool over her top she picked the girl up and patted her on back.

That's when Dumbledore walked in he stopped then stared at the new people. Arthur followed behind him and sat down next to his wife.

"Well I think we should let our visitors introduce themselves" Dumbledore said

" Okay I'll go first" said Teddy stepping forward

" Hugo, Lily can you come here for a second please" both refused at first but after pulling the guilt card they went and sat next to Molly who had placed herself down on the carpet.

"Okay well My name is Teddy Remus Lupin." Both Lupin and Tonks looked shocked but congratulations were handed out and Harry grinned the biggest.

"Are you A?" Remus asked but he shook his head knowing what his father was going to say. Lupin's shoulders relaxed and he and Tonks sat down on the sofa.

"So anyway I'm in Hufflepuff and I play Keeper I am 16 years old my favourite lesson is Defence against the dark arts and I love hanging out with my Friends and Family" He smiled the went back into the group making sure Lily Hugo and Molly were ok.

Both Victorie and Dominique stepped forward and Fred and George seemed to pay a lot of attention which Teddy noticed.

" Okay Well I'm… Uncle Fred Uncle George can you please stop staring at us we are your nieces and I have a boyfriend and he is right there" Victorie pointed to Teddy who smiled.

"So I am Victorie Weasley I am 15 years old and I am in Ravenclaw I play chaser and my favourite class is charms and my parents are Bill and Fluer Weasley" Everyone stared at them for a minute before Molly squealed

"Grandchildren!"

"Anyway I am Dominique Weasley I am Victorie's sister so you know who my parents are I am also in Ravenclaw I am 11 years old and my favourite lesson is Transfiguration"

"Wait so Bill had 2 kids" Fred stammered

" Three actually we have a younger Brother called Louis" and with that they stepped back.

" Who's next?" Molly asked scanning the group for redheads.

" I will" Said Fred jumping forwards slowly followed by Roxanne with her face in her hands.

" Hello! My name is Fred Weasley at your service, I am 10 years old my parents are George and Angelina I am not in Hogwarts yet but when I do go I will be in Gryffindor I also want to be a beater I am also part of the next generation marauders " he finished and George looked stunned. That's when Roxanne stepped forwards.

"Hi my name is Roxanne Weasley I say this with the up most regret I am this idiot's sister but I'm a Weasley so its not exactly new for me I am 8 years old yet smarter and more mature then my darling brother will ever be so yeah that's me." She said and immediately backed up.

That's when little Molly stepped forward. Roxanne went with her as well.

"Um Hi my name is Molly Weasley I am five years old and my best friends are Lily and Hugo and my mummy and daddy are Audrey and Percy" she whispered

An uproar of anger came from the group watching and little Molly started to cry running to her nanny who brought her in for a big hug and told the others to shut up or she will give them something to cry about.

Rose stepped forwards with Hugo and everyone fell silent. It was pretty obvious who there parents are.

" Hi I'm Rose Weasley and this is Hugo and our Parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley" Everyone grinned George gave Fred some money and Hugo once again ran up to his father and climbed on to his knee mumbling

" Make it better!"

" So umm I am 8 years old I don't play quidditch I think its useless and boring and I love to read" she said and stepped back Hermione had gone to sit next to Ron who was holding Hugo.

"Hugo are you okay?" She asked looking at her Child

"Mummy make it go away give me medicine even if it's the yucky banana one please" he said and crawled onto her lap he tucked himself into her chest and she rubbed circles into his back while Rose skipped over to her father and plonked herself down on his knee.

The only people left were the Potters.

"Okay well I will go first" James said standing in front

" Hi my name is James Sirius Potter I am 10 years old and I play chaser I am also part of the next generation marauders me and Fred are always testing out the Weasley Wizard wheezes. Oh and my parents are Harry Potter and…Ginny Potter"

All the Weasley brothers turned to Harry with a I'm going to hurt you now look Harry simply shrunk into his shirt it was true he had had feelings for Ginny this year but he knew he couldn't act on them or else Ron would kill him, Ginny walked over to Harry and kissed him. Hard. When they broke off they saw faces of disgust everywhere. James smiled.

"Well my name is Albus Severus Potter and before you say anything I don't know why you called me after Snape so please don't ask! Okay well I'm 8 years old I love to read and I play seeker"

"Thank you Harry" Dumbledore said

Harry smiled at his favourite teacher.

" You knocked up our sister 2 times?" Ron spat

" 3 times Ronald" Ginny said " and don't say that!"

Lily looked between her uncle and her mother then to her father who was staring at her, slowly yet surely she made her way over to Harry and climbed up onto his knee.

"Oh bloody hell please tell me you're the last?" he asked the little girl she nodded and looked up into his eyes she had Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny she has your eyes" Harry said still looking into those deep chocolate ones. Ginny leaned over and gasped it was true.

"What's her name?" Molly asked

"That is Lily Luna Potter she is 4 years old and has every male in this family wrapped around her finger" Teddy said.

They all smiled.

"Daddy, I don't feel very well" and with that Lily threw up all over Harry everyone was completely shocked until moments later Hugo threw up on Ron.

 **Phew! Well that was a long chapter it took up six pages on word so yay. Please leave a review I love hearing feedback and I am planning on writing the star of chapter three in a couple of hours so it will probably be up by tomorrow. So see you seen**

 **Little miss K xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello so for the next couple of chapters they may be coming out late because I have some stuff to do and I have dance on Friday but I will try to upload as soon as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 3: The first night

It had been moments since both four year olds threw up on their fathers. Hermione had taken Hugo out of the room to clean him up and then put him down for a nap along with little Molly who had been feeling tired since they arrived and needed a good nap. Ron looked at himself in disgust before heading to the Kitchen, Harry followed Ron giving the now crying Lily to Ginny who was trying to calm her down. As for the rest of the group Victorie and Teddy were talking to Tonks and Remus, Dominique was talking to her grandfather about a muggle object called a T.V Fred and James had gone over to George and Fred they were now all huddled in a group on the floor Roxanne was helping her grandmother prepare lunch and both Rose and Albus were having a riveting conversation with Dumbledoor about sherbet lemons.

"Lily, daddy's fine don't worry" Ginny said trying to sooth the screaming four year old.

"Mummy I don't feel very well and now daddy is going to be mad at me and… and it's all my fault…" she whimpered breaking out into another sob.

"Oh hunny I'm sure daddy is not mad,your not very well and he will understand why don't you go and have a nap like Hugo and Molly?"

" No I want daddy!"

As if on que Harry walked in with Ron both wearing new tops. Lily sprang out of her mothers arms as fast as her little legs could carry her and sprung into Harry's arms in which he ,thanks to his seeker skills, caught her.

"Daddy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I don't feel very well" she snuggled into her fathers chest hiding her head away. Harry looked at Ginny but she just shrugged her shoulders

" Lily why don't you go and have that nap?" Ginny asked

Lily stared up at Harry. Harry nodded. Lily giggled and nodded her head and whispered

"Only daddy" and with that they climbed the stairs up to Harry and Ron's room.

"Harry must be a good father in the future if he can do that" Ron said this earned a smack from Ginny.

XXX

The day had passed swiftly after that the teenagers were still getting used to having their future children around but they adapted quickly. Teddy enjoyed spending the day with his parents and getting to known them, as a child he had always been told how amazing his parents were but until now he never truly believed them. Both Victorie and Dominique had been talking to their grandfather and telling him all about the future they figured they would obliviate them you might as well get a kick out of it. James and _Fred_ spent the day with the one and only original pranksters Fred and George, however nobody had seen them all day this made Molly very suspicious. Roxanne spent the day with her favourite aunt, Ginny she helped her with her chaser skills and they were in the garden all afternoon. Albus and Rose spent the day with Hermione, as all three of them were smart they enjoyed having the company and talking about recent and future books. When awaking from their nap _Molly_ was stuck on Mrs Weasley's side all day which to nobody's surprise Mrs Weasley adored. Hugo still being ill was currently sleeping on his fathers knee, Molly had started to make a potion for both Hugo and Lily but she said it wouldn't be done until the next morning, Lily had spent the day with her father and her mother as she does on any sick day unlike Hugo she had stayed awake and had moaned and cried and then cried again sometimes she wanted Harry and other times she would demand that her mother would come to her side. Nobody had the foggiest idea of how to get back to 2014.

Dinner time rolled around swiftly and soon all 20 of them sat on an extended table. Teddy was sitting either side of his parents laughing at his father's terrible jokes Victorie was sitting next to her grandfather telling him with the assistance of Dominique who was sitting the other side of her grandfather about a thing called the cinema. Roxanne had placed herself next to her father, she was still a young child and as the day groaned on she became tired and needed the comfort of her father to which George had welcomed her with open arms _, Fred_ was sitting next to his favourite uncle, Fred sharing secrets with him to which he replied in wide eyes. James had sat down next to his father and grandmother telling marvellous story's to Mrs Weasley who smiled as she stroked _Molly's_ head due to the fact that the little girl had climbed onto her grandmother's knee cuddling into her chest. Rose was curling up on her chair leaning her head on her chair and closing her eyes as her mother pulled her up onto her lap. Albus had taken to a clinging strategy he did everytime he was tired and had latched his self onto his mother who stroked his ivory black hair, refusing to settle. Hugo and Lily were sleeping on their dad's Hugo had taken to cuddling however Lily tended to move a lot in her sleep so she had taken everyone of Harry's limbs and stretched herself all over the place.

" Alright you lot" Molly said standing up with Molly still on her lap

"Time for bed"

Nobody took a step.

" So how are we going to do this?" Fred asked

" Well I was thinking seeing as Tonks and Remus are staying over that Teddy could sleep with them, Victorie and Dominique can sleep down here and Roxanne" Molly glanced at her grandchildren as if for some type of approval but carried on anyway " _Fred_ and James can sleep with Fred and George But I don't want to hear any misbehaving! Then Albus and Hugo can sleep with Harry and Ron and Lily and Rose can sleep with Ginny and Hermione and _Molly_ dear its up to you, you can sleep with Ginny and Hermione or with your grandfather and I"

The small girl looked up at her role model, then to her grandfather who simply nodded then back to her nana.

" With nana" she said wobbling over to her grandfather who eagerly picked her up.

" Okay well goodnight all" Molly said and both her and Arthur left with little _Molly_ already asleep. Teddy, Tonks and Lupin left straight after wishing everyone a good night.

" Well goodnight to everyone!" Fred said walking towards the stairs, _Fred_ followed his uncle eagerly, Roxanne walked up to her father who bent down to reach her height

" Daddy, where is mummy?" even though Roxanne was extremely independent and strong for her age everyone had weakness's

" She's not here yet but don't worry love, I'm going to bed now" George said kissing her forehead before turning away.

" Daddy"

George turned around to see his daughter almost in tears.

" I want to be with you!" she said walking towards her father. James rolled his eyes she was such a daddy's girl, like Lily. George swallowed and looked around the room he was getting mixed signals from everyone both Ginny and Hermione were smiling Harry was trying not to drop Lily as she started waking up and Ron just shrugged his shoulders. He picked the girl up and carried her in the direction of the stairs. James turned around to his parents

" Night Mum, Dad" he yelped kissing them on the cheek before bolting up the stairs. Hugo was resting on Hermione's hip slightly awake Rose had taken her fathers hand and was dragging him up the stairs as her need for sleep increased, Hermione followed and Albus followed with Ginny and Harry who was holding Lily trudged up the stairs.

Rose kissed her father on the cheek before running into her mother's room, Hermione carefully gave Hugo to Ron she kissed his little cheek and murmured " Goodnight baby" before winking at Ron and glided into her room. Ron turned red and murmured goodnights before turning towards his room. Then it was just the four Potter's.

Harry passed Lily to Ginny but with no help.

" No daddy, I'm going with you, you always tuck me in" she said turning around to confront her father

" Lily daddy isn't going to be sleeping with me tonight so come on" Ginny said trying to take the child but it made no difference.

" Why aren't mummy and daddy sleeping together?" Lily asked

" Al?" the four year old asked her older brother

" I don't know Lily but I'm tired" Albus said leaning on his mother

" Mummy are you and daddy breaking up?" the four year old asked tears in her eyes.

" No sweetie, um daddy was just joking yeah that's what he did look I'm going to take Albus to bed and tuck him in and daddy will tuck you in and I will be there, with daddy. Okay" she finished

She nodded and kissed her mother " Night night mummy" she whispered Harry turned to his son and hugged him giving Ginny a look before taking Lily into Ginny and Hermione's room.

" Come on sweetie let's get you into bed" Ginny whispered to her youngest son as they made their way to the boys bedroom.

 **Phew! okay I'm so sorry this took so long I had started writing but then my laptop cracked and I've been busy with academic work altogether but I will try to get one up on Friday. So until next time bye!**

 **Little Miss K xx**


	4. Dont break the time chapter 4

**Hi everyone! So I was scrolling through my emails this evening and then I saw something. It was an email from this site saying that someone was now following this book, that is when I remembered. I am so sorry I cant believe I haven't written in well basically 4 months! However I will try and update as much as I can, I really d like this book. I was also thinking of starting a new story Harry Potter themed about Ginny's first pregnancy let me know what you think! Without further ado I present to you chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: What happened last night?

" Guys dinner" Ginny Potter yelled through the hall as her Husband placed the last plate down on the table. They waited a few minutes but no mumble of voices and hungry footsteps could be heard. Silence. Ginny looked at Harry strangely this never happened.

" I'm just going to go and check on them" Ginny said feeling inpatient as she left the room.

" Guys I said dinner was-"

They weren't there. Ginny went back into the kitchen.

" There not there maybe they are in the garden?" But of course they weren't. In fact it took Ginny a round of the house before she heard Harry shout her name. Ginny practically ran into the living room where Harry was bent down on the floor clutching something.

" Harry what is it, where are they?"

Silence.

" They aren't here Gin" Harry slowly uttered

" Then where the hell are they?" Ginny asked a tinge of anxiety starting to unfold.

" I think they have gone back in time"

XXX

Ginny padded back into her room to find Both Lily and Harry asleep. She giggled to herself. Was this happening? Or was it just a dream?, either way Ginny decided to take advantage of it as much as possible. She tip-toed over to where they were sleeping and tapped Harry on the arm, at first he only moaned something and plunged his head deeper into the pillow. This time Ginny tapped him harder and repetitively until he woke up with a start and sat up. Harry quickly took in his surroundings then went red. Luckily the darkness covered it up well.

" Sorry" he mumbled climbing out of the bed instantly.

" Its okay don't worry about it" She whispered as she followed him to the door.

" She just started crying again and said that I would always stay with her until she fell asleep at home" Harry said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

" Its fine honestly, she seems to really love you" Ginny whispered. Their eyes met for a second and then their lips. They had kissed only one time and that was when he would survive what was coming his way and have children with the woman he loved. Needless to it was slightly embarrassing. Before Harry could deepen the kiss however Ginny backed away.

" Not now" She whispered " Meet me in the kitchen at 1:30" she said pecking his cheek and walking into the room and closing her door.

XXX

It was currently midnight and Teddy had snuck down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Being a clumsy teen he fell over in the dark many times before reaching the kitchen. He filled the glass up and was about to go back upstairs when he say his girlfriend standing in front of him. She was wearing one of Ginny's old nightgown's and in Teddy's opinion looking very sexy. Her long blonde hair that came down to her pelvis moved to a rhythm as she made way over to Teddy he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his body as she looped her arms around his neck.

" What are we going to do?" Victorie asked leaning her head on his bare chest.

" I don't now but we will find a way of getting home I promise" Teddy assured her resting his chin on her head.

" Teddy, you cant make promise's that you cant keep"

" I know, that's why I promised"

XXX

It was 1:30 when Harry sauntered into the kitchen he didn't see Ginny at first but then he saw her she was standing in the corner, befre he could mumble any sort of noise she jumped him, smacking her lips on to his. They made out for a few minutes and then slowly clothes started being thrown on the floor.

Ginny was about to remove her bra when she heard a noise and crash the two quickly jumped apart and threw on their clothes Harrys t-shirt was on backwards. Way to be subtle. Ginny looked in the room surrounding the kitchen no one was there. Ginny turned back to Harry but he was already half asleep

XXX

It was 6:00 Am and Hermione had finally given up on trying to get back to sleep so she walked downstairs toward the kitchen to pour her self some tea. What she didn't expect when she walked into the kitchen was Ron. He was sitting at the table with a mug in his hand drinking something.

" Ron. Hi" She said

" Oh hey" He said looking up at her.

" Are you okay?" She asked sitting on the char next to him

" Yeah Yeah. I'm fine" He said clearly not.

" I don't think you are. Tell me. I am one of your best friends" She pleaded.

He simply mumbled something and put the mug on the side looking out the window.

" Ron?" She asked again standing next to him. He looked into her eyes. They both felt the connection, and with that consent their lips connected. He picked her up and settled her on the bench where she entangled her hand through her hair.

" Oh sorry…" Fred said walking in and shielding his eyes.

They both separated and turned red in the cheeks.

XXX

 _Back in 2014_

" Harry, What do you mean they have gone back in time?" Ginny asked tears starting to prickle and fall. He looked up and rushed over to his wife.

" Ginny, baby listen to me I will get them back" He confirmed.

" How?"

" I don't know but I know where to start"

" Should we tell everyone?"

" Not yet I don't want to worry anybody else"

And with that he dissaperated leaving Ginny alone.

 **So there you go! Again I am so sorry for not updating I honestly will try to more often I promise!**

 **Little Miss K xx**


End file.
